(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (“FPD”), and it is composed of two display panels on which field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, and the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled through the generated electric field to display an image.
Among the different types of LCDs, an LCD having a structure in which field generating electrodes are respectively formed on two display panels is widely used. Among the two display panels, a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors are arranged in a matrix on one display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “thin film transistor array panel”) and color filters of red, green, and blue are formed thereon, and a common electrode covers the entire surface of the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “common electrode panel”).